Why Can't We Be Friends
by mezmerizedbyla
Summary: Jade just moved to LA and has an out of control past. Jade is also hiding a secret. Tori is a junior and has her own demons to battle with but she doesn't have the time to deal with time since she is at the top of the food chain at Hollywood Arts. Will Tori be able to fight her battle and still have enough left of herself to find love and help Jade. Rated T for now but will change
1. We all have to start somewhere

**A/N:**

**Well here it is the story I had mentioned in the last author's notice I posted. I going to say this now I own nothing but the story and some of the characters that will come up in later chapters. I do not own Victorious or any of the characters from the show as much as I wish I did. **

**I will also say this story will touch on a couple of topics that are very close to me. I can't really say what they are now because it will give away to much. But come the second or third chapter I will tell.**

**As always read review and tell me if you like or hate. If I should keep it going or get rid of it. I know this chapter is short but I can promise all the next chapters will be longer. I already have the next 7 chapters written so if you would like to see what happens and where all of this goes let me know. **

**Alright that's enough of this. On to the story. Be ezy everyone**

**Peace Love and Rainbow Skittles**

**~Kai **

* * *

**Prologue**

A tall brunette woman stands in front of a bedroom door trying to reach out to he daughter but isn't having much luck. A younger version of the older brunette woman the only differences being hair had been dyed jet black, the tattoos and the eyebrow ring and the other numerous piercings she had, was in her room trying to figure out what her next move would be before she would have to leave for LA.. Ever since she found out that mother was sending her to go live with her uncle Mike in hope to straighten her out, she stopped having any form of respect for the woman she called her mother. Jade didn't really understand what her issue was so she partied, drank and did the occasional drugs here and there, what would you expect from a girl who's family all but fell apart just because her mom couldn't keep her legs closed for more than a minute.

"Jade honey. I know your are upset but it's for your own good." a woman said from behind the door. "Sweetheart listen to me I know that you hate me now but I just trying to help you because I love you."

On the other side of the door. " Yeah you're really trying to help me by getting rid of me I see how that works Paula." Jade replied with venom dripping off every word.

As Jade was packing her bags she started having an ongoing battle with herself but not like would change anything the battle still raged on.

"You know this your fault right. That we have to leave Seattle to move to LA. You are such an ass." Jade said a little more than pissed.

"Well if I am such an ass why is that when we go out you always let me take the lead in whatever we are doing?" a voice said then continued "And as for the leaving part you had just as much to do with as I did."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jade asked getting more pissed at the voice that rang out

"You know damn well what I am talking about. How about the time when you went to juvie for drug dealing. Or the time you set that abandon building on fire when you went out and got drunk with our friends. Or how about the tim-" the voice being cut off by Jade

"Okay fine but you had just as much to do with all of those things as I did. Jayden, I swear if we make it out of this I wil-" Jade now being cut off by Jay.

"You will what? What will you do Jade go on your meds so you won't have to deal with your better half. Oh I am so scared" Jay mocked "You make that same threat every time. I'm not worried. This will be just like every other time the only difference is we will be going somewhere where it's gonna be a hell of a lot more exciting and dangerous than Seattle"

"You might be right I guess everyone has to start somewhere. This little endeavor might just be what we need" Jade spoke

Taking one last look at herself Jade's signature smirk in place she had one last thought, I hope LA is ready for Jade Marie West because this is gonna be one hell of a ride. With that Jade went to finish packing up the rest of her things.


	2. Starting Fresh

**A/N: The note is at the end of the chapter. All right well I will let you guys get to reading. Enjoy**

* * *

While Jade sat in the back of her mothers black on black 2013 Tundra, about to make their way to the airport parking lot she was having her own conversation to drown out her mothers ridiculous spills on how she was sorry but it's for the best speech the entire trip.

" So I was thinking that once we get to your uncles, we could have some fun. What do you say?" Jayden stated in what seem a question but in all was really telling her what they were doing.

" I don't know Jay. I mean it sounds like a great idea but really who are going to have some fun with? It's not like we know anyone out there." She said in hopes to possibly talk her way out the idea

" Jade, listen to me its LA come on now you know we are bound to meet people somewhere and besides we ask your uncle if there are any clubs near by and that my dear is where the fun will begin" Jayden said knowingly had fully thought out a plan for when they arrived.

"Ok but we better meet people at this club or else we are going to have to wait til tomorrow for school to meet people."

" I promise we will meet someone before we have to go to school. Speaking of which why the fuck did you bring up school to begin wit when you know how I feel about school."

" I know how you feel about it, you like it as much as people like the being broke. I know you hate it but you seem to like it for the social part."

" Well yeah the social part friends and the girls come on and the parties and the girls."

" I got the girl part but I mea-." Jade was interrupted by her mother

" Jadelyn!" her mother shouted trying to get her daughters attention to tell that they have arrived

"What Paula? What could you possibly want now?" Jade hissed

"I am still your mother young woman and you will still have respect for me"

"No you gave up that right when you decided to push me on to Uncle Mike. Back to my first question what do you want?"

"1 I am not pushing you on to him, I said that it is for the best so you can straighten out your life and to get you away from those troublesome friends of yours. And 2 we are here at the airport." Paula sighed at the this though her daughter was leaving but it was for the best she hoped.

"Whatever let me get my shit so I can go check in and get on my flight."

"Let me help you" Paula asked almost pleading that her daughter will let her

"No, I'm all set but thanks" she stopped "For sending me away because you couldn't hack it"

"You know Jayden... She is better off without you and she will realize it soon while you are in LA" Paula spoke letting tears fall

"Oh so you think. It took you long enough but Jade is safe with me she will be in good hands." Jayden spat out. He was fully a wear of the fact that Jade did hold the power on if he could have complete control of the body or not but it was 50-50 at times. "We won't call you when we get there. Goodbye Paula its always a pleasure." he then boarded the plane with a smirk on his face knowing that this trip was gonna be a crazy one before he would be gone for good in Jade's life.

Paula just look at her daughter knowing that this was really for the best, well she hoped it was and that everything would work like it should. As she watched the plane take off she called her brother Mike to let him know that Jade was on her way to LA and to keep in mind that at times Jade may not be there mentally but Jayden might be and to just watch out for the switch in personality.

**Over in LA at Hollywood Arts**

There stands against her locker beautiful half Latina with long brunette hair wearing the shortest jean mini skirt with a black tank top that stops just be for her belly button ring showing of her toned abs. Her best friend and her talk about up coming plans for the night.

" So are we still on for tonight or are we going to have to cancel for the third time?" A rather tall boy asked. He was tall, muscular, charming, has that smile that make girls weak in the knees and he had hair that just about every girl wanted to run their hands through .

"God Beck. I only cancelled once you are such a drama queen. But yeah we are still good for tonight." she responded

"Good because I really just want a night to go out and have fun with girls you know Tor?"

"I know and that is what we are going to do tonight. Its Thursday I am really not looking forward to school tomorrow, so a night out would be great." Tori did know that it wasn't the best night to go out and get drunk but she didn't want to let Beck down. She just hopes that she can keep her drinking problem in check.

"Great! Now let's get the fuck out of this prison that we call school and go get ready for tonight." Exclaimed a very excited Beck.

They turned to leave making their way through the quad just talking about their plans for the night. It was never a surprise when they went out considering they had been best friends since grade school. They both came out when their freshman year in high school and somehow still remained popular. Beck is an actor, writer, as well the star point guard on the basketball team and Tori was the lead actress, singer, and was the star player on the soccer team that was till she got kicked off the team for getting caught drink on school grounds. The only reason she remained popular was because her father was rock star. They were like brother and sister they took care of one another when the time called for it and they were just there for everything that happened in each others lives. They knew everything to know about one another for the exception that Tori was keeping her biggest secret from Beck.

**Back on the plane**

"Ok so that was way to easy if you ask me." Jayden said to himself well more to Jade.

"What do you mean you completely told off Paula. I may not be able to read your thoughts but I can hear what's said." commented Jade

"Don't worry about it Jade. We will be in LA in less than hour so lets rest up before we get there so that way we can go out tonight for some fun." He said hoping that she would drop the subject.

"Alright fine you do have a point whats the point of trying to go out when your tired anyways." She replied.

Soon sleep took over till they reach their destination. It felt like they had only gotten at least 15 minutes of sleep but they did sleep that whole last hour of the flight.

'So I guess this is LA. I better go and find Uncle Mike.' Jade thought to herself. Once walked of the plane she automatically spotted her uncle. He was a tall man in his late thirtys he had go-tee and wearing shorts and black beater and a nice pair of DCs . It was rather funny to her that he was holding a sign that read "short stack". She knew he was going to try his best to make her feel welcomed. Then again she knew this warm welcome won't be lasting long.

"Hey Kid. Hows it hangin? It has been to long since I saw my favorite niece." He said wrapping her in a bear hug.

" I know Uncle Mike. I am your only niece by the way and everything is good. So are there any clubs around here that people my age attend I would like to make some friends before I start school tomorrow. And how will I be getting to school anyways everyone seems to keep leaving that out?" She replied

"Whoa there tiger. Yes there is a club its called Grays. As for the ride situation I got you a car so you won't have to walk and or take the bus. Your mother is more than pissed with the fact I got you a car but anyways it's your while your here. But you're not going out till we get you settled in and got some food in you. You loo like you haven't had anything to eat yet." as he pulled out the keys to Jade's new 2013 Camaro and handed them to her

"Cool thanks for the car. I can't wait to see it let alone drive it. Lets go grab my shit so we can get out of this airport. And you are so right I am starving right now, I am in need of some serious food. How about your famous pasta."

"Alright pasta its then. Lets go kid."

Then went to baggage claim grabbed Jades bags and then made their way to her uncle pickup truck. Once they made it through LA traffic and arrived to her uncle house.

She couldn't believe her uncle lived in such a beautiful house. But then again she could her uncle did make bank since he did work for police department. It didn't matter her because at least he wouldn't be home that often to be her in business.

'I think maybe Paula did something right for once.' She thought

"So I take it this is our new home. Its nice now let's get our shit inside and eat and make our way to the club." Jayden said

"I know this will be the start of something great. New house, new city, new car, new girls, let's do this no one knows us we can start fresh." Jade added.

"Kid you coming or not?" her uncle asked jokingly

"Yeah I'm coming just taking everything in that's all."

After unpacking and setting up her new room, which was in the basement, everything was to her liking it was time for Jade to decided on what to wear and who was going out to the club tonight. She did know that if she would go out tonight by time she got drunk Jayden would take over because someone would have to drive back home. So on that note it was decided she would just do what she always did start off the night as herself then Jayden would take over at some point.

'Let's do this.' Jade thought just before she headed off to shower and get ready for tonight. She had a feeling that tonight was going to be one she would remember for a lifetime or at least she hoped she would.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Azkadellio: Thank you. You have every right to be concerned about Jayden. I know in the first chapter I didn't give anything away about Jayden's gender but it was all done for a reason. It all came out at the end of this chapter. I'm glad you liked the first chapter so I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Hey everyone so here is the second chapter. So in this chapter you learn Jade's secret. Jade has a split personality who happens to be male. You met Tori and Beck. Learned that Tori has drinking problem. **

**I want to say thank you for everyone that has taken the time to read this story. Please read and review. Let me know if you are feeling this story or if I should just call it quits. I really hope that you guys are liking the story. And as far as updating I will probably update every two to three days**

**I don't own anything but the story. I don't own Victorious. **

**Alright think I have said enough for now. Until next time people **

**Peace Love and Rainbow Skittles**

**~Kai**


	3. It's all about choice

**A/N:**

**Hey people sorry I haven't posted in the couple of days granted I already had the chapter written, but with it had being the holidays things tend to get crazy with my family all being together. And plus I had some extra stuff that came up so I didn't get to post this when I had originally planned to. I hope everyone enjoyed the holiday. **

**I want to toss a s/o to Azkadellio and ScottyBgood. Thank you guys for liking the story so far and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and have liked it. So as special treat I give you guys this longer chapter of the story and at the end I'm giving a sneak peek into the next chapter.**

**I wanted to clear up so there will be no confusion when in Jayden's pov everything will be pointed as him he his, ect and when in Jade's pov it will be her, she, herself ect. Because there will be points in the story where switch in personality will happen between the two.**

******So with that being said I don't anything to do with Victorious. I just own the story. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Peace out rainbow trout**

**~Kai**

* * *

After spending a good ten minutes standing in a towel going over everything piece of clothing in her closet Jade finally settled on an outfit. Once done applying the finishing touches to her hair and the light amount of make up she was more than ready to go out. Grabbing her keys off her dresser and her leather jacket Jade made her way up the stairs into the kitchen where she was going to leave her uncle a note to tell him not to wait up for her. When she made her way into the room she saw that there was already a note sitting on top of the counter waiting for her.

Hey kiddo,

I had to head out a high priority case just came in and you know with this being my job I have to be there. Sorry but I will be gone for a few days. As much as I wish I could be home to spend your first weekend here with you I have a job to do. Well I left money for you on the bulletin board that should get you through till I come back.

Have fun tonight but you better make sure you get your ass to school tomorrow. And behave try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone. See you in a few days.

Love,

Uncle Mike

'Well sweet fucking deal I have the place to myself. This would be better if I had friends because then I would be able to have a party since Mike is gone.' Jade thought. After making sure she had her fake i.d she was out the door ready for whatever the night brought her.

**Over at the Vega residents in Tori's Bedroom**

"Okay Beck, what do you think of this top with this skirt?" Tori asked still trying to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight

"Well if I was straight I most definitely would try to make a move on you hunny." He replied

"Ok then its settled then. I found my outfit just give me a minute and then we can leave."

"So I will meet you downstairs in an hour than." said jokingly

"Yeah of course I still have my hair and make up to do"

"I will see you downstairs then. And please hurry I don't want to miss my chance with any potential hotties"

"Fine now out so I can get ready." With that he shook his head as he head to go downstairs to wait on his best friend to get ready.

After about an hour Tori came out from her room looking ready for a night out. She wore her hair in loose curls, a blue mini skirt that showed off her toned legs and a tight but loose fitted black strapless shirt that hug in all the right places. After five minutes of deciding who would be the DD for the night they took of in Beck's black 2006 Chevy Corvette.

**At Grey's**

Beck and Tori arrived at the club by 10 and the place was already packed with line formed at the door with people just waiting to get in. Being who they are Beck and Tori didn't even have to wait to get in. As they made their way into the club through the mass of people Beck lent over to Tori "Hey you want to go grab the table and I can go and grab the drinks." He yelled over the loud music.

"Sure then that way we can scope out the place and find our "potential" hotties as you like to say"

"Hey you love me and you know this system works better this way." he said sticking out his tongue a bit

They parted ways Beck made his was to bar and ordered their drinks. He could never figure out why Ash always had to have Jack and Coke, he much preferred Parrot Bay passion fruit mixed with cranberry juice. Once he had made it to the bar and ordered their drinks, He started to scanning the club for his friend and for his possible hook up for the night, when he finally spotted Tori he made is way over to her with their drinks. On his way over he caught a glimpse of probably one of the hottest guy he had ever seen. But he couldn't be completely sure of it was a guy or not because the person turned to quickly and the flashing from the lights changing made it so he couldn't get any facial features. But from what he could tell was that the person had dark hair and was wearing a blue and white polo with jeans. When Beck had finally made it over to Tori who was waiting patiently for her friend to arrive with her drink.

"Hey what took you so long?" She asked as she took the drink handed to her.

"Oh sorry lovey, I just saw this hottie and I got kind of distracted. And the thing is I'm not really sure if it was a guy or not because I only got quick glance but I'm pretty sure they might be a guy." he explained

"Point them out and we will find out."

At that same moment when Beck was walking over to Tori with their drinks, Jade had walked into Grey's and was taking in all the people and taking note of all the beautiful women that were in the club. She was wearing a blue and white Echo polo, a pair dark jeans, and their favorite pair of black Timberlands boots. As she made her way to the bar to order a rum and coke she feel as if someone was staring at her, she turned her in the direction as to were she thought the person might be at. She found a pair of brown eyes that were looking right in her direction. All she did was smirk before turning back to face the bartender to place her order

"I think I just found the girl I want to take home tonight." she thought.

Back over to Beck and Tori

"Ok there they are sitting over at the bar, the one wearing the blue and white polo." Beck nodded over to the direction of his mystery hottie

Tori looked over to see where he was talking about. At that moment her eyes met with the intense shade of blue-green eyes she had ever seen. "I see them but I don't they are a guy but actually a girl" she stated

"Well there is only one way to find out. Tori go over there and make like you are buying a drink."

"Ok but if it's a guy I twist my hair around my finger and you can come make your move but if it's a girl will run my through my hair as if to fix it. deal"

"Deal."

Tori got up from the booth and started to make her way over to the bar. She knew that she had to find out for Beck if the mysterious hottie was in fact a guy or a girl, that's what friends do but she was really hoping that they she was right about them being a girl and they were just as hot up close. Once she got to the bar she took the seat right next to Jade. As she did you glanced over to try to confirm the gender. But even being that close was still hard to tell with the way their hair was styled she couldn't really make out their face. Before Tori could even say anything she felt her shoulder being tapped followed by the sweetest sounding voice she had ever heard.

"Hey I just wanted to say that you have to most amazing eyes I have ever seen." The voice said

Being caught of guard by this she just smiled and nodded her head.

"Do you think I could buy you a drink?" they asked respectfully

This time Tori actually used her words to respond. "Yeah sure and thank you for the compliment"

"Your welcome but it is true you do have beautiful eyes."

She blushed this time .

"My name is Victoria, Victoria Vega by the way but everyone just calls me Tori" she said extending her hand out

"Well its nice to meet you Tori." Jade said taking her hand. At that moment they both felt a shock of electricity shoot threw them once their hands met.

Tori figured out by the softness of their hands and by facial features they were indeed a girl. Like she said she would she gave Beck who had watched the exchange between the two, the signal to show the mystery hotite was a girl. Beck had nodded a decided he has going to look for a new guy for the night seeing how Tori had found someone. Tori then realized that she was still holding hands with hot girl but had not gotten their name yet.

"It's nice to meet you too..." she paused hoping to get their name

"Oh right, My name is Jade, Jade West" she said

"Well nice to meet you Jade." she said

"So anyways are you new to LA, I have never seen you before" she said with a smile

"Yeah I am. I just got here today actually." she said as she smirked back

"That's cool where are you from and brings you to LA?"

"Well I'm from Seattle and as for your second question I would rather not talk about." she replied coldly she knew it wasn't Tori's fault for trying to make conversation but it was still a sore spot for her

"That's fine. So how about that drink?" Tori said trying to lighten the mood a bit and switch the mood

"Sure thing what would you like to drink Vega?"

"Vega?..."

"Sorry I meant Tori"

"No Vega is fine it's different not many people call me by my last name. And I would like a Jack and Coke"

Jade waved the bartender over so that she could place her order.

"Can I get one Jack and Coke and one Rum and coke. Thanks"

"No problem that will be $12.00" replied the bartender and handed them their drinks after taking the cash Jade had handed her

"Thanks Jade"

"It was my pleasure"

Jade and Tori talked for little while more and had several more drink during the time. Tori was starting to feel the Jack kicking in on top of the 3 Tequila shots she and Jade did. And Jade was almost in that same boat. They continued to talk about little things like their favorite music, movies and the basic stuff you would talk about. It turned out they had a lot in common.

"Vega, you want to dance with me" Jade asked tilting her head

"Yes, I would love too"

As they were out on the dance floor they started to dance with a decent amount of space between them but as the music wore on and the alcohol in their system was more than kicking in the more the gap between them closed. They were full on grinding on each, Tori had her back to Jade's front as Jade placed her hands on Tori's hips pulling them closer together as they continued to move as one to the beat.

After a few more songs the girls went back to the bar to get another drink. Jade knew that she was over doing it with the drinking but she didn't care she was having fun with Tori and that was all that really mattered to her at the moment. Soon enough Tori and Jade were both drunk.

"Hey Jade I will be right back okay I have to go find my friend that I came with." she said

"Okay I will be right here when you get back"

"You better be" she said with a wink and walked off to the dance floor to go find her friend

Jade had order another couple of shots while she waited for Vega to come back. As she slammed down the second she felt the rush liquid trigger the feeling like was going to pass out.

"Ok Jade your done for the night."

"No I'm good. And I am not even that drunk." she said trying to convince Jayden she was fine

"No Jade, I'm fucking taking over and you are the verge of blacking out so just fucking listen to me damn it." He said firmly

"Fine whatever. But don't fuck this shit up. She really seems interested."

"I won't fuck up." and with that Jade was no longer there.

Jayden stood up for the seat at the bar and taking everything in. He started thinking about a past memory that made him smile. 'It's good to be back" he thought

_**Flashback to 4 years ago in an abandon building a group of kids are inside drinking**_

_"Come on Jay, quit being such a baby" a boy said trying to get a 13-year-old Jade to drink_

_"I'm not so sure about this my mom would really flip if she found out I was out drinking again. I just got off from being grounded from the last time"_

_"Ok come on its not like any of us are going to say anything" another kid said_

_Jade sat there trying to think of reasons on why she didn't want to drink that night. But a part of her was telling her it would be fine. She knew that this part of her was something different like it wasn't her. When her father up and left something in her snapped. She slowly stopped caring about her actions, she started to become more hateful and cold towards people but at the same time it she didn't feel like those were just her feelings._

_"Fine pass the fucking bottle what's the worse that could happen" She said listening to the voice in her head telling her to drink_

_After a few drinks she was completely wasted and had passed out. When she had awakened she found that her friends had left her alone. Jade was beyond pissed that her friends would leave her in this build by herself and not try to even wake her, this had been happening a lot lately but this time was different she articles of clothing were missing. That's when it happened, she finally snapped and her eye were changing into a darker shade of blue-green._

_"Do it Jade. It's ok I'm back now to help you get even and have some fun along the way" A voice said_

_"Who is there" She asked a little freaked out_

_"Come on you can't tell me you don't remember me." he replied simply_

_"Who and where the fuck are you?" she demanded_

_"Well I can see you really must have forgotten all about me. Well the name is Jayden and second I'm within you Jade. You know that feeling you get when you are completely pissed and want to destroy things and get even. That's me trying to get out which I usually succeed when you black out with rage. "_

_"Yeah fucking right. I must still be wasted if I am hearing voices now" She said sarcastically_

_"I can prove it."_

_"Then do so"_

_"Remember when dad left that you were so angry that you punched out a mirror in the bathroom at school that day and then even went as far to slash a few of the school office staff's tires."_

_"I didn't do those things. I would remember doing something like that. Or at least I think I would."_

_"Think really hard about it Jade."_

_She sat there and thought about all the things that Jayden had said. Then it was as if it all dawned on her that her body was doing those things but she couldn't control what she was doing that it was like someone else was doing it for her._

_"I didn't do those things. You did those things. How did you take control of me? "_

_"Yes I did them but you wanted someone to pay for your dad leaving, I just took matters into my own hands. I am a part of you I can do just as much as you can do I just need a reason to come out. Just like tonight you didn't want to drink but I figured it would be a perfect time for me to come out of this prison. I just kept saying it was fine to drink and you kept drinking until you were so wasted you blacked out and I knew you wouldn't have that much control of your body at that point."_

_"What do you mean? Are you saying you have always been there?"_

_"Well yeah I have always been here. Remember when you were younger and I was there for you after you know the incident. But they made me go away because I was for more real than they thought."_

_"I remember you I thought you were just something I made up in my imagination. Mom and dad started to make me take these pills, they said the pills would make everything better. I would get in trouble because of the shit you did. And I could never really control what I was doing when you were in control. It's has been you lately when something would happen when my anger would get the better of me and I would go into black out. It's been you all along taking care of me haven't you"_

_"Bingo."_

_"So why are you back now? What made you come back?" she asked_

_"You did, once you stopped taking your meds and skipping out on your sessions with your doctors I was able to slowly make my way back. You need me. You need me to help fully live and once dad left it gave me perfect the opportunity to come back."_

_"How long will be with me?"_

_" I will be here as long as you don't go back on your pills."_

_"I don't plan on it anytime soon. So what shall we do tonight Jayden?"_

_"I was thinking we could have a little fun considering how your friends left you once again, we can distribute a little pay back. Let's go have some fun with them."_

_"You can have control over what we do tonight."_

_"Great" he said in almost evil tone_

_That night Jayden took control and decided the best way to get even was to break into the school and into their lockers place all the half empty bottles of alcohol and stash the bags of weed into each persons locker. That was only the first part of the plan the second was to then leave an anonymous note for the principal. Jayden may or may not had started a fire that burned down the building that they used as hang out that night but there was no proof link him or Jade to it so it didn't matter. And from then on when things got to much for Jade, Jayden would come and do his thing. But when that happened it would always spell trouble for them. It didn't matter to them, they having the time of their life._

**Back to the present**

Jayden shook his head trying to clear his head before Tori got back. He counted on the fact that Jade would over do it with the drinking tonight and he knew that as soon as she was drunk enough he would have no problem taking control.

Meanwhile Tori had finally found Beck dancing with some guy. She made her way over to where he was and tapped him on his shoulder. He look up at her and was about to say something but when realized it was just her.

"Hey whats up girly?" he said

"Nothing much I just wanted let you know that I probably won't need a ride home tonight." She said with a sly smile

"So what's her name?"

"Jade West. She is amazing and so fucking hot"

"That's good. Well be safe and don't do anything I wouldn't." he said with a knowing smile on his face "Oh and I want to meet her before you guys head out"

"Well that isn't really saying much now is Beck, considering there isn't whole lot that you haven't already done." she replied jokingly " Then you should come back over to the bar with me so you can meet her. You be safe also you hear me."

"Alright I'm actually in need of a drink anyways."

"Well let's go I can't keep her waiting "

With that the two friends made their way back to the bar. Tori was wearing the goofy grin on her face, she couldn't believe that one girl she just met could make her feel this much especially after how everything ended with her last girlfriend. As she was walking back she didn't notice the that someone had spilt their drink and being as drunk as she was she started to slip. She had almost fell till she felt some reach and stop her from falling.

Jayden noticed that Tori was on her way back and in that moment he saw how stunning she was. And just when he saw her he had to smile. As he continued to watch her make her way back over to where he was. He got up made his was over to where Tori was at to meet her half way. He made it over to her just in time to catch her before she could fully fall. As they got back to fully standing neither of them noticed how close they were standing next to each other. Jayden was still holding her to his body and when Tori turned to look at who just saved her the biggest smile formed across her lips. Their lips were only centimeters apart and Jayden eyes keep going from her lip to her eyes and he notice that she was doing it to.

"Thanks for catching me Jade" she said gratefully

"Tori would it be cool if I kissed you now?" he asked

"Yes. I was hoping you would ask" she gave her famous Vega smiled

As they closed the gap between them their lips had kiss didn't last long because they were soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Even tho the kiss was simple and didn't last as long as both of them would have liked it to they felt the sparks of electricity shoot threw their bodies. When they pulled a part they just looked into each others eyes. Tori noticed that the blue-green eyes had changed into an almost darker shade. Jayden wanted to kill whoever it was that interrupted them.

"Can we help you buddy?" he said annoyed taking in the guy that was standing next them

"Jade, I wanted to introduce you to my friend Beck." Tori said totally forgetting that Beck was with her

"Oh right" he said then realized that Tori still thought he was Jade

"Hey that was a save you made there. I'm Beckett Oliver, you can call me Beck everyone else does." Beck said extending his hand out

"Nice to meet you Beck, I'm Jay" Jayden said taking Beck's hand

"I thought your name was Jade?"

"Well I sometime go by Jay" Jayden said coming up with a quick excuse for not saying his name was Jade

"Well it was pleasure meeting you Jade but I need to get back out on the dance floor to find my man before he leaves with someone else" Beck said "Take care of my girl for me tonight"

"Don't worry she is in good hands" he said while look over at Tori with a smirk in place

Tori said a quick goodbye to Beck and gave him hug. Beck walked off back to the dance floor to find his conquest of night leaving Tori and Jayden on their own once again.

"Would like to get out of here?" he asked knowing that this was his chance

"Yeah sure." she replied

As they left the club they headed toward Jade's Camaro. When they reached the car Jayden walked Tori over to the passenger side and opened the door for her and once she had got in he shut the door and his way over to his door. Once in the car he asked Tori what her address was so that he could put it in his gps. The whole car ride was silent but it was good silence like no one had to talk, it was comfortable. As they drove the twenty minutes to Tori's house Jayden had noticed that Tori had interlaced their fingers together.

**In side of Tori's house**

"Alright Tori let's get you to your room. Where is it"

"ittts sup the staiiirs the first door on eft" She slurred out

" Tor listen I'm going to carry you up the stairs it. All I need for you to do is to wrap your arms around my neck." He instructed her as he picked her up bridal style

"Okie dokie"

Once he had gotten her up in his arms he started walking up the stairs trying not to lose his balance because she keep moving. Once he had finally gotten up the stairs he followed her directions and went to the first room on the left. As he opened the door he knew that this was the right room one of the walls 'Victoria' graffiti on it. He looked around the room, it was decent size room she had a couch, her own plasma flat screen tv mounted to the wall, a California king size bed that was in the middle, her own bathroom, she also had 2 guitars, and one drum set. After he looked around he walked in with Tori passed out in his arms, he went over to the bed and placed her down so that way he could find her some clothes. He went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and white beater. He returned to where she laid there out cold. He took it upon himself to change her so that she would be a little more comfortable while she slept. As he took off her clothes he took the time to appreciate her body, she had the perfect breast that seemed that they would fit perfectly in his hands, she had the body of a goddess. After doing so he placed on the boxers and got the beater on.

He got up and went over walked into her bathroom closing the door behind him. He needed to think about what his next move was going to be.

"I can do one of three things. I can one leave and leave a note, two I could have a little fun with her while she's passed out, or three I can stay the night and just sleep and when she wakes up in the morning talk with her and maybe hang for bit." He thought aloud to himself

"Well Jayden it looks like you have one to many options on your hands" Jade stated

"No shit Jade"

"Well my dear friend what are you going to do? And do remember I said 'Don't fuck this up"

"Don't worry I won't fuck it up. I have another idea in mind" He said as he pulled out a little bag filled with powder from his back pocket. "Oxy should be good for tonight."

"Alright let's do this" He snorted two lines of the crushed up oxy.

Little did he know that Tori had woken up to the sound of talking coming from her bathroom. She couldn't make out what was being said, but it sounded like there were two people in the bathroom. She sat up and reached into he nightstand pulling out a mirror and bag that was filled with powder. She then proceeded to set up two lines of white powder and bumped the lines while she waited for whoever was currently in her bathroom to come out. Just as she finished putting everything away the bathroom door opened and she watched as the figure walked out she couldn't make out who it was by the little light that was in the room. The figure walked over the side of the bed and stripped down to their beater and their booty shorts then they climbed into bed.

Jayden felt Tori tense up as he climbed into bed, he figured he should say something to put her at ease.

"You ok Tori? It's only me I figure I would stay with you tonight to make sure you would be ok." he said thinking that would be something Jade would say

"Oh Jade its only you. Thank you for staying"

"Your welcome, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Why are you awake?"

"I heard talking coming from my bathroom and I got a little freaked out that's all" she said. Tori had brought one nighters to her house before it's wasn't unheard of neither was the fact that she always took the drugs she kept in her nightstand as an extra party favor but she wouldn't let Jade know that just yet

"Oh I was on the phone. I had to call my uncle to let him know I wasn't coming home. And I didn't want to wake you so I went into the bathroom" he lied but partly told the truth he didn't want to wake her.

"Oh that's sweet of you." she could already feel the drugs taking effect "So since we are both up, how about we have some fun" she said as she swung her leg over to straddle Jade

"I'm up for some fun." he replied running his hands up and down her thighs 'this night just keeps getting better' he thought

After twp hours of drugs fueled sex the two teens laid next to each other panting. Tori was the first break the silences she rolled over to face Jayden

"Wow Jade that was amazing" she breathed out with a sly smile on her face

"You can say that again" he replied while looking her

"How about we get some sleep and in the morning I will make us something to eat"

"Sure, sounds good to me " he replied feeling completely exhausted

Tori brought her head on Jayden's chest and he wrapped his arm around her holding her tightly. Within minutes they both drifted off in to a deep slumber.

* * *

**Next Time:**

'Why the hell is my head pounding? Why does it feel like I have a pound of bricks on my body?' Jade thought chalking up to all the drinking she did the night before

Her eyes snapped opened her when felt something shift closer to her body. When she looked she was surprised to find a mess of brown hair and one very naked girl laying on top of her. She looked around trying to figure out what the hell happened last night and where she was because she knew she definitely wasn't in her bedroom.

"What the fuck happened last night" she said to herself


	4. The Morning After part 1

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. This one I decided I would break up it into two parts due to the length of it. I wanted to say thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I love hearing your thoughts about the story. I really happy that so many people are enjoying this story. I'm now going to shift the story into the point of view of the characters. I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend. **

**I will try to start updating more often lately I just have been busy with family stuff and things with my roommate have gotten a bit crazy lately. Mainly due to her jumping into a new relationship she is starting to forget what's important but hey she is my best friend and I gotta be happy for her ad support her.**

**As always I don't own Victorious or the songs used in this chapter, I just own the story.**

**So now back to the story hope ya'll enjoy. Don't forget to review tell me what you think.**

**Peace lata homies**

**~Kai**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

'Why the hell is my head pounding? Why does it feel like I have a pound of bricks on my body?' I thought chalking up to all the drinking I did the night before

My eyes snapped opened when I felt something shift closer to my body. When I looked man was I surprised to find a mess of brown hair and one very naked girl laying on top of me. I looked around trying to figure out what the hell happened last night and where I was because I definitely knew this wasn't my bedroom.

'What the fuck happened last night' I said to myself before passing back out

As I finally woke up for the second time this morning still not really remembering much of last night. 'What the fuck time is it? My fucking god my head is killing me.' As I went to lift my arm so I could check the time I realized that I wasn't able to move it. I turned my head to look at what my arm was stuck under. There was my answer a beautiful girl passed out on top of my arm. Shit what is her name I can't remember damn it. I decided that I wouldn't try to continue to move my arm because I might wake her so I figured the safer bet was just to look around the room for a clock. Where the fuck is that stupid clock it is always right next to my bed.

Wait where the fuck am I? This most definitely not my room. What happened last night? I laid there and thought about last nights events trying to remember. Oh fucking damn it Jayden. I swear this happens all the time I get hammered then he steps in not really thinking about how much I'm had to drink then he goes and decides to do whatever fucking drugs he has and then I can't ever really remember the details of the night before. I'm left to feel like shit, fuck this and I start my first fucking day at Hollywood Arts today just fucking great.

"Jayden!" I yelled in my mind. Hoping to get him to respond. I need to get the blanks filled in.

"Jayden, you piece of shit answer me!" I yell for a second time

"What? You do know that I am trying to sleep and just because you are up does not mean that I have to be." he said in pissed tone

"Fuck you Jay, I don't really give a fuck that you are sleeping. You can go back to hiding or sleeping whatever when I'm done talking to you." I replied getting even more pissed with him

"Well what is it that you want? I would like to go back to sleep?"

"Fine I will make this quick then. Thanks to you and your need to take whatever drugs I can't remember where we are and what the fuck happened last night. And today there is school and I feel like shit due to mixing drugs and alcohol. What the fuck did you take this time? And do you know the name of the girl who is currently passed out on my arm?"

"Fine whatever one it was mix of pills mostly Oxy. You should have know you were not going to remember we have been through this enough times. Now to answer your questions her names is Tori Vega and I drove her back to her place and we crashed here. By the way she was a great lay try to keep her around would ya"

"What the fuck! You slept with her?"

"You said don't fuck it up and I did just that now she will stay around. Well I'm done with this conversation have fun with school."

"Fuck you Jayden! I will deal with you later as of right I have shit to do"

What a dick I can't even deal with this now. I need to get back to my main mission I need to find a clock since looking at my watch is out of the question. I realized my right arm was free all I need to do is reach into my pants and I could grab my cell and then check the time on that. I am a genius really I should thought about doing that sooner. I used my right had to feel around the floor to find my pants after what seemed like three minutes I found them. I pulled out my cell from my pocket and looked at the time. 'Are you kidding it is four in the morning! well I might as well get up I have to get back to my house so I can shower and get ready for the first day school.' I thought

I turned back over to look at Vega she is actually very stunning, as I looked at her I started remember dancing and talking to her before Jayden took over, I slowly tried to pull my arm from under her which actually worked for once that or she is just a heavy sleeper. Once I got my arm free I got up from the bed as gently as I could so it wouldn't shake and wake her up, then I started getting re-dressed. I found my shoes thankfully they were next to end of the bed now I had to find my shirt. I spent about five minutes looking the stupid thing till I finally found it I threw it on and started to head for her bedroom door. Just as I reached her door I took one more look at her then I turned back. Just as I opened the door I hear the sweetest voice that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Hey where are you going?" she simply asked

**Tori's POV**

I went to cuddle back into Jade when I felt her arms not around me anymore as went to move I felt that the space next to me was emptied. I opened my eyes to look for her it didn't take me long to spot her right at the door. I decided I should say something so I asked her the first question that came to mind.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked simply

"Umm I figured I would leave because it is four in the morning and I need to get back to my place to shower and get ready for my first day at school. And I didn't want to wake you so I tried to stay quite." She replied

Right there is school today shit. Maybe I shouldn't have gone so hard with the drinking last night or I could have not bumped those lines last night. I realized she was still standing there wait for me to stay something.

"Thank you for being sweet and trying not wake me. But you don't have to leave you could always just come lay back down and sleep a bit longer. You can even take a shower here and I could lend you some of my clothes if you like. Where is that you said you were going to school again?" I finally responded back

"Thank for the offer but I'll have to pass because I would still need to go back to my place to grab my bag and I need to get to early to get my schedule." she said "As of today I attend Hollywood Arts"

"Okay maybe I catch you later or something" I said not saying anything about the fact that I go to that same school. I figured I can have some fun with this and it would make running into her again interesting.

"Yeah you can count on it. Vega you think I could grab your number?"

"You already have it" I said with a sly smirk.

"Alright well I'll text you. Later Vega"

"Bye Jade"

I watched her walk out my room and shutting the door quietly I could only guess she might have figured other people in the house could be sleeping. Not like it would have mattered anyways I'm usually the only one here unless Beck spends the night. And with that I rolled over and went back to sleep because there was no point for me to be up at four in the morning when I could be sleeping for another couple of hours. Before I went to back to sleep all I could think about was getting to see Jade again.

**Jade's POV**

I walked out of Vega's house and made my way over to my car happy that it had a remote starter, getting in I automatically started shuffling through songs trying to find a song I to listen for the drive home. Once I finally found the song I wanted to listen to I pulled out the driveway and took off. As I was driving home I couldn't stop thinking about Vega. I just met this girl and I can feel a pull to her. Fucking Jayden tho did he really need to sleep with her? It's not like Vega knew the difference between the both of us so I can't really be mad her but still who just sleeps with some they just met. I'm gonna have to think about some things.

_Beauty over wisdom to fit in with the styles_

_Your Cinderella stories, for a price_

_Vanity's a business built to please the unique_

_Silicon and stars collide; the rest will fall in line_

_Just as beautiful as you are_

_Its so pitiful what you are_

_You should have seen this coming all along_

_Visually you're stimulating to my eyes_

_Your Cinderella syndrome, full of lies_

_Your insecurities are concealed by your pride_

_Pretty soon your ego will kill what's left inside_

_(Beautiful)_

_It's so pitiful what you are (Pitiful)_

_As beautiful as you are_

_(Should have seen)_

_You should have seen this coming all along_

_You're everything that's so typical_

_Maybe You're alone, for a reason_

_You're the reason_

_So pitiful what you are_

_Should have seen this coming all along_

_(Beautiful)_

_Just as beautiful as you are_

_(Pitiful)_

_So pitiful what you are_

_(Should have seen)_

_Should have seen this coming all along_

_(Beautiful)_

_Its so pitiful what you are_

_(Pitiful)_

_As beautiful as you are_

_(Should have seen)_

_Should have seen this coming all along_

Just as the song ended my phone started to vibrate. I grabbed my phone to check to see who the fuck in their right mind would be calling me at 4:30 in the morning. I saw that it was my Uncle Mike, oh fucking great I don't need this I still feel like shit and I'm tired as hell. I might as well pickup, I picked up the after the third ring.

"Hi Mike what is that you need?"

"Jade where the hell are you and why didn't you call to tell me you weren't coming back home last night? You have been in LA one night and can't even call to tell me what your plans are." He snapped

"Get off my fucking back ok. I am on my way home now and for your information I made a friend last night and I took her to her place and I crashed there. And you weren't even supposed to be home anyways. So sorry I didn't call you tell you my plans, I didn't want to bother you while you worked. And why the fuck are you up so damn early anyway calling me?" I shot back. I do not need this shit right not it is to god damn early

"Well I went into your room this morning to tell you to have a great first day. And I need to come back to the house to grab some things. Just next time call to let me know."

"I will try to call to let you know what my plans will be when I go out in the future." I said sarcastically

"Ok as long as you try well I have to go now so I will see you in a few days kiddo."

"Bye uncle Mike"

Before he got a chance to say anything else I hung up. Drove for another five minutes till I got home and of course when I got there Mike had already left. I got of my car and made my way into the house once I got in I made my straight to my room and threw myself on my bed. I looked at the clock next to my bed it read 4:35 I figured I could go back to sleep for another hour and then get up shower and get ready for this first day of what could be hell. I liked the sound of that plan so I put it into action I set the alarm on my clock for 5:35 and went back to sleep.

_Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?_

_Will you still kiss me the same when you taste my victim's blood?_

_So crimson and red, I feel it flowing from your lips (crimson and red)_

_My heart is dead and so are you_

_And it pulses through, the desire to change_

_The desire to deconstruct all of my past failings_

_But where to begin because when you live in sin_

_It's hard to look at saints without them_

_Reflecting your jet black auras back on you_

_And all I have is hope, my inner burn's not fading_

_I'll wipe the blood from my cheek and get on with my day_

And right on time at 5:35 my alarm was blasting Atreyu filled my room. I let the alarm play while I went over to my closet to grab my outfit for today. Thankfully my closet was set up so one side was Jayden's clothes and the other side was mine. I looked through my clothes till I picked out a blue and black plaid shirt to wear over my black tank top and my favorite pair of Echo jeans and my favorite black on black boots. I laid my clothes out on my bed then went over to the bathroom to shower, It took all of 20 minutes to get washed up and get out. After I dried off I went and got dressed. I am glad I decided to cut her hair kind of short it is only at my shoulders but it is easy for me to style and make it look good. After 30 minutes of getting my hair the way I wanted it, I went upstairs to make a quick breakfast then I grabbed my favorite Oakley shades and my keys off the counter and I was out the door and on my way to school.

Just before I got to the school I stopped at a coffee shop and grab a large black with two sugars. I really needed this coffee its is still to early for school. After I got my coffee I made my way to Hollywood Arts, which I'm glad was only a couples from the coffee shop. It looked like your typical high school it was a decent size and as far I can tell the girls here are fucking beautiful and have a lot of potential. After I finally found a parking spot I got out my car grabbing my coffee, my bag and my iPod I lend up against my car and waited for it to be time to go in. I just wanted to take everything in and so far it all seem like a normal high school except for the fact this I a performing arts school so everyone running was perfecting their craft. There people sitting around and from what it looks like they are running lines maybe who knows and then there were some just singing or playing instruments. Some just looked like other kids just waiting to get the day over. But so far you can definitely pick out the cliques from a mile a way.

As I listened to my iPod sipping on my coffee I watched a lot of the girls walk by me they would smile at me and I would just give them a nod. After few more minutes I saw some student pull into the parking lot on a rather nice street. I watched as whoever they were park the bike and got off, from what I could tell is that the rider was definitely a female. Trust I know a female when I see one and even tho they haven't taken their helmet off yet the way their outfit hug her curves I knew whoever this was going to make it hard to stay focused. Any girl who could handle riding a street bike was one that I would like to get to know on many levels if you know what I mean. I waited to see who it was under the helmet that way later I could make move. As I watch them take the helmet off she had her back to me so as far as I knew was that they were brunette. I decided I would stay over at my car and wait to let her walk by to get a better look and since to get into the school she would have to walk right pass me the plan was bullet proof. I watched her start to walk over and I automatically recognized those eyes and cheekbones, it was Vega. She was lookin HOT! I think that is the shortest pair shorts I have ever seen but I liked it, it shows off her nicely toned legs and she wearing a tight fitted light blue tank top. I figured I'd wait to see recognize me before I said anything to her, it's funny I don't remember her saying anything about the fact that she goes to this school. I will have to ask her about that later as of right now I have a totally new plan.

**1 hour and 20 Minutes Earlier at Tori's**

**Tori's Pov**

I got up for the second time this morning, I actually looking forward to school which is first since I hate going and having to get up early just to be there. I am just looking forward to getting to see Jade and so it is worth getting up early to see her. I got up went to my bathroom stripped out of my clothes and turn on my shower. Once I finished my shower I grabbed my towel and dried off and walk back into my room and continued to get ready. I went to my closet and grabbed one of my ripped cutoff short shorts and my favorite baby blue tank top I wanted to make sure that when Jade saw me today I was gonna leave her wanting more. I grabbed my bag and the keys to my baby I usually don't drive my bike to school but considering I want to make sure I have Jade's attention I don't see why I should take it, then I was out the door to make it to school.

When I made to school I instantly found Jade she was leaning up against her car listening to her iPod. I pulled into my parked my bike in my usual spot that would park my car. I made sure that when I got off my bike I kept my back to her, I could feel that she was staring which was exactly what I wanted and I took my helmet off then made my way over towards Jade. I took in the look Jade on her face and I could tell that she was checking me out and trying to figure out why I didn't mention that I went to the same school. She was looking pretty good herself but at first glance I thought she was guy but I recognized the car from last night. As I finally reached her I finally said something.

"Hey Jade what's up?"

She didn't say anything at first it took me a minute to realize that she probably didn't hear me her music was turned up so loud that I could hear it and there was good distance between the two of us. She listening to Tool's The Pot, I recognized the song instantly it's a good song at least she has good taste in music, I figured if I waved my hand in front of her face she would notice that I am right here next to her she seemed to be in deep thought. As I waved my hand I watched as she pushed on her iPod and took out her ear buds and finally said something.

"Hey there Vega, how long have you been standing there?"

"Hey yourself. I haven't been here long."

"So you want to give me the grand tour of my new prison? And get me to the office so I can get my schedule"

"Yeah sure it's not that bad here I promise. Lets get moving we can compare schedules once we get yours."

I showed her where everything was from the quad, to the black box, to the field to class rooms. Once I finished giving her the tour of the school we made our last stop to the main office to grab her schedule. When she got her schedule we looked it over together to see if we had any classes together and hopefully lunch.

"Well it look like we have 1st block, lunch, 4th block and 5th block together. This is great." I said a little to excitedly as I was handing her back her schedule

"Sweet at least I will already have a friend in my class to talk to." She said as she shot me one of her amazing smiles.

"So Jade shall we make our way to first class?"

"Yeah I guess we should." she said

As we were making our way to class we stopped off by my locker that so I could grab a couple of books. While at my locker of all people who decided to make their presences known this morning it just had to be Ryder Daniels. I really don't need him around right especially with Jade being here. Nothing good can come from this, the last thing I need is for him to bring up anything that can scare Jade away and make her never want to talk to me again.

"Hey Tori, its been awhile. Who is your friend?" he said looking Jade up and down with a sleazy smile. He was practically undressing her with his eyes

"I'm not in the mood Daniels. Why don't you take yourself else where."

"Don't be like that I'm just trying to make conversation with my favorite custo-"

"I'm not sure if you heard her but Vega said to piss off" Jade cutting him offf

"Hey babe I don't think we have met, I'm Ryder"

"First don't ever call me babe and second I don't give a fuck who you are"

" Firecracker I like that" he said still undressing with his eyes. I don't know why but I was feel a strong wave a jealousy taking over

"Seriously Ryder just go the fuck away." I said

"Whatever Tori we will talk later." he said before turning to Jade "So am I going to get know your name? Maybe I can show you around?"

"Not that it's any of your concern but the name is Jade. I don't need to be shown around anywhere by you, Vega already has that covered." she replied with a rather annoyed tone

"Well how about I take you out sometime" I was beyond angry when I watched him ask her out right in front of me

"I'd rather stab both my eyes out before I let that happen" I couldn't help but let out a laugh when she said that most girls never turn down the chance to go out on a date with him so this was comical. I can practically see the anger building up in him.

"Listen you little slut you are making a huge mistake" He said grabbing her by the arm

I was just about to do something when Jade did something that completely caught me off guard. She had his arm twisted back and had the rest of his body slammed up against the lockers. She is definitely stronger than she looks and is someone I should never underestimate.

"You ever touch me again I will fucking end you! Do you understand me?" she said all but seething slamming him once more into the lockers before letting him go

As soon as he walked off I turned to Jade I could see that she had a unreadable express on her face. I knew eventually she and I would have to talk about what just happened. For now tho I want to try to avoid it but I'm glad that I watched her put Ryder in his place. I also know this whole exchange is going to cause problems for me the next time go to him to re-up on my stash. I will deal with that when the time comes but for now I should return my focus back on Jade.

"Jade are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah Tori I'm just fine" she replied but there was something off with the way she answered

"Are you sure? I'm sorry that Ryder had to go and be his usual douche bag self. He doesn't take rejection well. He should have never put his hands on you" I said feeling truly sorry "But you it looks like you know how to take care of yourself tho. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Yeah I'm sure. How about we just get to class." she said starting to walk away

"Jade?"

"It's Jayden! Lets just go class we can talk about this later alright. And I learned to do that when I lived in Seattle"

"Sure lets just go to class"

I just dropped the topic for now but now one question was on my mind. Why now did she want me to start calling her Jayden instead of Jade? What the hell was that all about I understand that this isn't the way anyone wants to start off their first day of school but its like her demeanor has changed.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked part 1 of this chapter.**

**Can you guys take a guess as to what just happened with Jade? I'm sure you can. **

**I will have part 2 up later tonight.**

**Don't forget to review**

**Songs used:**

**10 Years- Beautiful**

**Atreyu- The Crimson**


	5. The Morning After part 2

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone what's up? I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed part 1 the last chapter and is enjoying this story. You guys are awesome with the reviews and I love reading what you guys think.**

**As always I don't own anything to do with Victorious but the story I do own.**

**Well here you go here is part 2 of The Morning After. Enjoy**

**Peace out cyber homies. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**~Kai**

* * *

**Jayden's Pov**

What the fuck. It's only the first day and I'm already stepping in, well this dude fucking deserved it. He is lucky I didn't break his arm, I don't know who he thinks he is that he just go putting his hands on people but he definitely just crossed paths with the wrong person. As I got this prick held up against the lockers I figured I should give him a friendly warning.

"You ever touch me again I will fucking end you! Do you understand me?" I was fucking livid. I slammed him once more into the lockers before letting him go

As soon as he staggered off I readjusted my bag I was holding. I can't help but wonder how this situation even happened and it looks like I might hang around for a bit. It doesn't surprise me in the least bit that Jade would manage to piss off in passing but considering that it's only day one I thought keeping the trouble toned down would be a smart choice, guess not. I'm still angry as fuck seriously who puts their hands on a female and actually thinks that is okay. I need to calm down shit maybe I can find a secluded spot and bump a line or I'm pretty sure Jade will have joint or something in the car.

"Jade are you okay?" I heard asked. I turned my head to look only find out it was Tori talking. Shit how long had she been talking for, I should probably answer her

"Yeah Tori I'm just fine" I answered trying to keep the left over anger in check

"Are you sure? I'm sorry that Ryder had to go and be his usual douchebag self. He doesn't take rejection well. He should have never put his hands on you" She said I could tell she felt truly sorry "But you it looks like you know how to take care of yourself tho. Where did you learn to do that?" ahh so the prick has a name I'm going to make sure I remember that

"Yeah I'm sure. How about we just get to class." I said starting to walk away in the direction that I thought class might have been in

"Jade?" Why can she just drop this

"It's Jayden! Lets just go class we can talk about this later alright. And I learned to do that when I lived in Seattle" I snapped, I don't feel like talking about this now and if she keeps pushing it she gonna get a lot more than me just snapping at her

"Sure lets just go to class" she replied

I can tell that she has dropped the topic for now, but I get the feeling that she is going to bring it up later. I seriously need to calm down and quick because I know for a fact if don't this first day might just get worse than what it already is

"Why Jayden? It's just I don't get why now you me to start calling you Jayden when your name is Jade" She asked

She won't getting it god and I really don't want to be the one to explain this to her but I am starting to get really annoyed with her calling me Jade. I just want her to call me by my fucking name is that so hard. If she wants this friendship or whatever this is she will respect my wishes and wait till everything is explained to her.

"Listen Tori it's complicated to explain to you right now but I promise it will be explained later. For now can you just not push the topic of my name and just please call me Jayden." I said to her as calmly as I could

"I just don't get why though. But if you want me to call you Jayden then I will but I just want to know why"

"Fuck Tori I told you it was complicated to explain and that I would tell you later. But it seems that you aren't able to listen. I will sum it up for you and explain the rest to you later. Jade is not here and my name is Jayden. So now I answered your question." I said completely blowing up I with anger because just couldn't stop pushing the topic

"I'm sorry for push the topic about your name." I know that she is sorry but she doesn't understand

"Whatever now we please just go to class."

With that they started to make their way to their 1st block class. Both of their minds running a mile a minute to trying to put this conversation behind them. When they walked into the class room for first period physics Tori went and took her seat in the far back of the room while Jayden waited to be introduced to the class by his teacher.

"Class we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Jade West, Jade why don't you tell the class something about yourself."

Great now I have to pretend to be Jade, fuck this I am giving my own answers. "There not much to tell I from Seattle and I play sports umm….Oh and I like long walks on the beach and watching the sunset while I write poetry." I said now making joke out of the whole thing."Seriously this is pointless unless knowing anything about me has anything do with learning physics which I know it doesn't, I'd like to take my seat" that earned a few snickers and I just went and took my seat next to Tori.

All through class I could feel her just staring me. Well I guess it is my fault I did kind of bite her head off but she should have just left the topic alone when I said to. Finally the bell rung and grabbed my shit and started to head off to my next class when I was stopped by this hot Latina. She was good-looking but nothing close to Tori but since Tori and I aren't really speaking I guess I could make time to make some new friends.

"Hey Jade is it?" She asked with a small smile

"Yeah but Jay works just fine, can I help you with something?" I said that a little stand offish I should give her a break

"Well I am Trina, captain of the cheer leading squad. And I was wondering if you didn't have plans for lunch today if you want to sit with me and give you the 411 on everyone at Hollywood Arts."

"Let me think about it and I will get back to you. So I will see you around." I said as I flashed her one of my many smiles.

"Ok but you should know me asking you to lunch is a one time thing so you better be quick with making your decision."

Ok I did think she was hot but now I think she just might be another bitch that thinks everything should be handed to her. "I said I would let you know. I will see you around I have class to get to. Bye Mandy." That will get to her I know it will.

"Its Trina." she yelled after me

By the time she had went to correct me I was already gone. I took off to go to my next class joy Creative Writing, well at least it is my best subject. It was the same as the last class I had a feeling I will be having to introduce myself all day, I hate being the new student. Once class was finally over I went to try to find Tori so I could at least somewhat apologize for being a dick. Of course I found the one person I didn't want to find, found me just great.

"Hey Jade so have you decided yet?"

"Yeah I have I forgot I already made plans with someone for lunch maybe some other time."

"You are turning down my lunch offer?" she said almost in shock. I called it she is a self titled bitch

"Did I stutter I said I already have plans so maybe another time. Besides I need to go I have to find someone."

"No one ever turns me down."

"Well I just did and besides your not my type."

"Are you kidding me I am everybody's type. And who is it that you are trying to find?" I wonder if her and Ryder were related they both seem to not be able to handle rejection

"Not like it should matter to you but I am trying to find Tori Vega. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Here is a tip for you Jade she is a dyke, So if I were you I'd be careful of who I became friends." Who the fuck does this bitch thinks she is and now Trina is going to be on my shit list too along with Ryder.

"Fuck off Nina all I asked was if you could tell me where I could find Tori not to give me tips about her." I said intentionally messing up her name

I just walked from her, to bad Trina doesn't know that I going have a little fun with her later. She will see how it feels to be talked about by people in a negative way and by the time I'm done with her so won't even have a reputation left, as I continued my walked to find Tori I started to plot the perfect revenge to get Trina back. Since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I walked right into someone knocking them down.

"Shit I am sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, I was just think about something." I said as I was picking the books that belong to the person I just knocked over.

As I was handing the books over I instantly knew who it was when I walked into the moment I saw her eyes.

"Tori?"

**Tori's Pov**

All through physics I just stared at Jade or Jayden. I am so confused by all of this. She was not the same girl I met at Grays last night. That girl was sweet, funny, caring and kind. This person is still sweet and kind but is a fucking prick. I just don't get it she had no right to rip my head off before class. Well maybe I did push the topic when I knew I should have just let it go but I really just wanted to try and wrap my mind around everything that had happened this morning.

When class was over I picked up my stuff and left, while in the hallway I watched as Trina call over to Jade to her to talk about something I didn't stay to find out about what I just went to my next class. After that class was over I went to make a stop at my locker to swap out my books before I went on my way to go to lunch and I was to deep in thought to be paying attention to where I was walking.

I don't get it at all Jade/Jayden. I just can't make any sense on why. I really don't understand why I am even so hung up on. Maybe I should just wait until she wants to explain what is going on because to be honest this is just going to bug the hell out of me till I get the answers I'm looking for. Right then I was brought out of my thoughts when I walked into somebody dropping my books and almost falling over luckily I was able to keep my balance. They were helping me pick my books when they started to apologize.

" Shit I am sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, I was just think about something." they said

When they handed me my books I looked up and saw that it was Jade.

"Tori?" she said sounding almost like she had been looking for me

"Umm hi Jayden" I said unsure of what to say but before I could say something he cut in

"Look Tori, I want to say I'm sorry for flipping out on you. It's just it is really complicated to explain everything. I am willing to explain it to you but I just don't want to do it here or now." she said sincerely

I just looked into her eyes and I knew she met every word from the apology to the promise of giving me an explanation.

"Its ok I should be the one saying sorry for pushing the subject. It's just that I really don't understand."

"Its fine I will explain it to you in time. How about we hang out after school?"

"Ok I down with that. What are you doing for lunch if you are not doing anything would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?"

"I guess I could fit you in for lunch." she said jokingly

I playfully punched her in the arm "You are such a jerk. Let got get some food I am starving."

"Well let's go than"

We made our way to the parking lot and waited for Beck and couple of our other friends to show up so we could leave for Nozu. Once Beck and the others got to the parking lot we did a quick introduction.

"Hey Beck" I said as I gave him hug

"Hey Toro. Hey Jay are you coming with us for lunch?" He asked he obviously remembered her from last night

"Yes they are coming and Jay these our other friends Cat, André and Robbie" I said as I pointed to each person as I said their name

"Jay that's different is that sort for something." André said extending his towards Jade

"Yeah it's just a nickname."

"Oh you're the new girl Jade. You're in my Creative Writing class" the bubbly red-head shouted excitedly "You're really pretty you know"

"Thanks Cat, You're pretty hot there yourself gorgeous" she said with a wink, I won't lie I did get a tad bit jealous of the fact that Jade called Cat gorgeous and winked at her but I let it slide because Cat is just to cute for her own good

"It's nice to meet you Jade" Robbie said probably feeling a little intimidated by the look that Jade was sending his way

"Nice to meet you too Rob" she said before continuing "Ok well now that introductions are out-of-the-way let's go grab food. Because seriously I could eat for days I'm starving"

"Yeah let's go" I replied "So who is riding with who? I have my bike"

"Well Robbie, Cat and André are riding with me." Beck said

"Tori you can ride with me if you want unless you want to take your bike" Jade offered

"Yeah I don't mind riding with you" I said with a smile

"Alright then so meet you guy at Nozu"

Just as we got to Jade's car she stopped me before I got into the car.

"Listen I don't want everyone to know that I want to be call Jayden. It would just be too much to get into."

"Then why me?"

"Because I feel like I can trust you."

And after that we left to grab lunch. During lunch we all talked about the most random things and joked around. Poor André was trying his hardest to get Jade to go out with him, it was kind of funny because I don't see how he didn't pick up on the fact that she didn't swing that way. Cat kept telling random stories about her brother, sometimes I wonder how she can live with all the craziness he brings but then again Cat isn't always all there either. Beck and Robbie were off having their own conversation. After lunch we came back to school, the rest of school went by just quick by the time we knew it was last class which we all had together.

"Good Gandhi there is a crazed psychopath running around the school stabbing students and faculty" yelled our eccentric teacher as came into the room

Sure enough everyone the has started to panic and freak out about the news we just received there were even a few screams let out. The only person who didn't seem phased remotely by this was Jade, looking over at her she looked as if she was bored.

"Just kidding everyone" he said with a laugh while taking a sip from his coconut. "Now that everyone's blood is pumping who about pick up where we left off with method acting"

"But Sikowitz we can't do that we have a new student with us. It wouldn't be fair to Jade" Cat said pouting leave it to her to feel bad about another student, she really is a sweetheart

"Oh that's right, new person come up here"

I watched a Jade roll her eyes before getting up and walking up to the stage wait for Sikowitz to give her further instruction. After a few more moment he still hadn't said anything I could see that Jade was getting annoyed with just standing there waiting.

"Well I'm waiting" she snapped

"Oh right well we will do an excercise. I want you to pick 3 people to come here with you"

"Fine Tori, Beck, and Cat"

"Great now you four will do an alphabet improv"

Surprisingly Jade did very well with this being her first improv she beat out all of us it. Before we knew it class was over and everyone was packing up their things to leave. Jade and I stopped by our lockers to drop off all our stuff that we don't need. We were walking out of school just talking about what we going to do today.

"So should I pick you around 5:30 at your house?" she asked

" Yeah that sounds great. Well I will see you then."

"Alright see you at 5:30 Tori."

"Bye Jayden"

We got to our vehicles and went off in our different directions. On the drive home I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tonight. But what I did know was that whatever happens tonight it will be very interesting but one can only speculate. I won't lie I'm actually really excited and I hope maybe I will get some answers to the many questions that I have.

**Jayden's Pov**

I am so glad that this day is finally fucking over. I can't wait to get to the house because really I don't even want to think about anything. It's already bad enough that I let it slip to Tori about me and Jade, now I know for a fact that when I go to pick her up later she might be expecting answers to questions that I'm not sure if I should be the one to answer them. You know what Jade can deal with that whenever she decides to turn up. As I mess with the center conceal I opened the compartment where I knew Jade had in fact stashed a couple rolled joints. Once I pulled out of the school parking lot I sparked that shit. Not gonna lie it felt good taking in hit after hit. I was relaxing more with each one, so it was whatever. I still have to come up with the perfect plan to get back at Ryder and Trina.

By the time I got it was already 3 so that gives me more than enough time to shower, get changed into new gear and bump a couple of line all before I have to pick up Tori. If she plays her cards right maybe just maybe I will bring her back to the house and we can do a repeat of last night. Come to think of it Tori out of all the girls I've been with was a really great lay hell to be honest if things don't work out friendship wise maybe I can charm way into convincing her to being one of my fuck buddies. I just came up with a brilliant way to get back at Trina. I will have to do a lot of ground work to put that plan into action but the result will be worth it that's for damn sure. Shit I should probably get a move on getting ready since I have a hot Latina waiting for me.

I had the music on blast as I was getting ready when my jam came on and considering I'm hanging with Tori it almost seems fitting. Feeling the beat to this song just makes relax who am I kidding that's the two lines I just did but hey music helps. This really does fit my life when it comes to relationship to bad Jade isn't the same.

_Mami you looking like I'm just another guy_

_That came to check you_

_That came to wreck you_

_No disrespect but mami that's correct cause..._

_What's in them jeans just got my mind hectic_

_I can see that you're feeling my passion_

_Is it cause I'm flashing (hmm)_

_Or is it this cash that's just way too reckless_

_Or is it this necklace_

_Wait, let me interrupt myself with this message. See,_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I just wanna quickie_

_No bite marks, no scratches, and no hickeys_

_If you can get with that, mami come get with me_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I just wanna quick fix_

_Up in your mix miss_

_Send me your wishlist_

_I have you addicted_

_So mami come hit this_

_Mami I realize that I'm manish_

_Speak a language of love like Spanish_

_"Quero Fugir"_

_I'm so obscene and know what I mean?_

_Yeah sorry that was Portuguese_

_And I speak with ease_

_Please (aha) get on them knees_

_I gotta penny for your thoughts_

_If you know what I mean_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I just wanna quickie_

_No bite marks, no scratches, and no hickeys_

_If you can get with that, mami come get with me_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I just wanna quick fix_

_Up in your mix miss_

_Send me your wishlist_

_I have you addicted_

_So mami come hit this_

_Don't be offended babe_

_By what I say_

_It's just a game_

_And how I play_

_Pillage and plunder_

_Call me your plumber_

_Knock on this wood_

_Get rocked by this thunder [x2]_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I just wanna quickie_

_No bite marks, no scratches, and no hickeys_

_If you can get with that, mami come get with me_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I just wanna quick fix_

_Up in your mix miss_

_Send me your wishlist_

_I have you addicted_

_So mami come hit this_

By the time the song finished I was completely relaxed I shot Tori a text to let her know I was leaving soon and to be ready for the time of her life. After grabbing everything that I needed I was out the door. I had one mission tonight with Tori and if I turned the on the charm just enough I should have a withering mess like last night. I smiled at that because that was the most fun I had hooking up with a girl and I remember how her body felt and the way screamed out in ecstasy. I could definitely go for a repeat. Before starting the car I went over a mental check list making sure I had what I need: license check, my bag of Oxy and Perks check, cash and credit card check, now that I was sure that I had everything I found Tori's address in the GPS and I was on my way.

To Vega:

Hey I'm on my way be ready ~J

From Vega:

See you when you get here. I'm more than ready ;) ~T

**Tori's Pov**

When I got home all I could think about was what Jade/Jayden could have planned. I'm really hoping at some point tonight while we are together I would get some answers. To be honest I'm confused as hell with the whole Jade/Jayden thing. I won't lie I'm excited to be hanging out with her, we seemed to really click at the club and school was going fine until Ryder had show up and make a mess of everything. Shit I'm gonna have to talk to him and make sure things are not to fucked up because Jade went all tough guy on him. Well I might as get that out-of-the-way before I start getting ready to go out later. Grabbing my phone I dialed the familiar number.

"Well well Tori I knew I would be hearing from you" he said

"Listen Ryder I'm only calling to make sure things are good between us"

"Well I don't know Tori I do really appreciate being man handled by your little guard dog"

"I had no clue that she would do something like that and to be fair you put your hands on her first" I said before continuing "What the fuck was that anyways she not your fucking property to be putting your hands on just because she shot you down"

"Tori if I were you I'd be careful with how you speak to me. You may be my most loyal and favorite customers but that doesn't make you any different from anyone else"

"Fine. So are we good or not?"

"Tori, Tori, Tori" he said I knew it was never a good sign when he said my name like that "We are fine but to make up for your little friend's actions I'm going to want a couple of things"

I fucking knew it, I wasn't going to get off the hook that easy "And that is what?" I said annoyed having a feeling I'm might already know what he is going to ask for.

"Well the next time you go to re-up your going to need to pay me double the amount and since I already know money isn't an issue for you"

"Ok what else is that you want Ryder I know that can't be all you want"

"I forget how smart you are Tori" he said I can practically hear him smirking and I could only imagine the smug look on his face "To get the point to Tori I need some release and you're going to give it me. And if not don't forget how easy it will be for me to stop supplying to you. I heard withdrawals are a bitch"

Shit fucking shit I have been on coke long enough to know that if he stops selling to me I will go insane until I could find someone else to supply my need. The way I look at it I really don't have any other choice. You would think being the daughter of a famous rock star I would have no problem getting my hands on whatever I want. Well you would be right the only reason I go through him is because there is no real chance of getting caught by an undercover or being seen by paparazzi when it only looks like two friends from school hanging out. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice again

"Well Tori I'm waiting"

"Fine whatever just come over and bring over my re-up I might as well just knock it all out in one shot." I said more than aggravated

"Good girl I'll be over in 5" he said hanging up

Looking at the clock I see that its only 3:30 just great. I don't want to deal with this and the only way I'm going to make it through is if I'm numb. I reached into my nightstand pulling out everything. I got the lines all set up and bumped them just as quick as they were set up. He should be here shortly and is right on queue the doorbell was ringing. I put everything away before making my way to answering the door. I just opened the door walking back up the stairs, he followed shutting the door behind him.

I walk over to my dresser grabbing the cash that I had left out so I could pay him. As he entered my room I walked over to him hand him the cash, he reached into his jacket pocket taking out medium size bag handing it to me. I walked back to my dresser putting the bag in a box for now untill I could put it away properly. Right now I have to take care of the second part of this agreement so I can get this asshole out of my house. Looking at the clock I can see that it cutting into my time to get ready. I turned back around to see Ryder had already taken off his clothes and was laying on my bed.

"Hurry up Tori I do have other clients that I need to see"

I stripped down getting on my bed I reached over grabbing a condom because there was no way in hell I was going to chance getting knocked up by this prick and having his kid. Handing him the condom he put it on then climbed on top make quick to get started. I just laid there as he thrusted in and out kissing up and down my neck. My body was going to its own accord thank god for the lines I did earlier it was the only way it made this even remotely enjoyable. After a few more minutes of this it was over. He climbed off me and starting getting dressed again, while doing so he started to talking. I wish he would just leave there is no need for talking.

"Thanks Tori it's been fun. Next time keep your little bitch in line"

"Fuck you Ryder. Jade isn't a bitch don't you dare talk about her that way" I said getting right into his face with so much anger

"You just did Tori or did you forget" he said smirking at me "And as for Jade I will talk or do however I damn well please" he said shoving me back so that I fell onto the bed

"Later Tori" with that he walked out of my room and it wasn't until I heard the front door shut that I knew he was actually gone. I sat up look over at the clock it was now 4:15 damn it I said getting up rushing over to my closet to find something to wear. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight-fitting purple t-shirt. I went into my bathroom to shower all I wanted was to wash off all traces of him off my body. After spending a half hour in the shower I started to get ready. I grabbed my phone seeing there was a text from Jade saying she was going to be leaving soon and to be ready for the time of my life. I don't know if it was the drugs that were still running in my system or if I was just that excited for what was to come. Or maybe I just ready to get the hell outta of this house considering what just went down a few minutes ago I'm going with the latter.

Just as I was putting the finishing touches on my hair and make up my phone went off signaling that I had received a new text message.

From Jade:

Hey I'm on my way be ready ~J

To Jade:

See you when you get here. I'm more than ready ;) ~T

Looking at the clock it was 5:20 I figured it wouldn't hurt to do another line since I know I will be coming down soon and I don't want to crash while I'm out. I grabbed my pocketbook making sure I had everything that I would need cash, wallet, lip gloss and I tossed in a little vile that I kept some coke in just on the off-chance I felt the urge to take some more. Maybe Jade and I could do a repeat of last night and even it doesn't I can't help but feel like tonight will be one I won't forget.


	6. Explanations and Hoping For The Best

**A/N:**

**Hey people! **

**So as you have figured out Jayden is Jade protector in a sense. But at the same time he is very self-destructive with having a problem substance abuse and with Jade being just as self-destructive with having a problem with alcohol. There is one more secret to that is about to come to light in this chapter. With Tori I really wanted to do something different with her and giving her own personal battles. I know Ryder is an ass but he is playing a key role and will be making a few more appearances before he will be gotten rid of so don't worry.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone that is reading this story because it tells me that I'm doing something right and that you are enjoying it. Thank you to everyone that has left a review I really enjoy read about you feel about the characters and the story because it does help. Thank you to everyone that is following this story.**

**As always I don't own Victorious or any songs that are used. All I own is the story and the plot. With that said I give you the next installment in 'Why Can't We Be Friends'**

**Peace easy homies. I hope you all are enjoying your weekend**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**~Kai**

* * *

**Jayden's POV**

While on the way to Tori's I started to think about what the fuck am I going to say to her if she started asking questions right off the bat. What am I going to say 'Oh by the way I have a split personality and depending on the day you will either get Jade or me. And not only do I have a split personality, I also have a drug problem while Jade is a border line alcoholic. The main reason I am out here is because not only could I not keep out of trouble I almost killed someone.' yeah Jayden that will work out real well. I almost killed the one person that I ever could have loved because I was to strung out on drugs and alcohol so I almost killed them in a fire. While he was stopped at a light a familiar song started to blast through the stereo.

_I loved you, you made me, hate me._

_You gave me hate see?_

_It saved me and these tears are deadly._

_You feel that?_

_I rip back, every time you tried to steal that._

_You feel bad?_

_You feel sad?_

_Im sorry hell no fuck that!_

_It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife. _

_This strife it dies, this life and these lies._

_These lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt to remember I loved you_

I wonder if maybe I was normal things could have been different between us. If she wouldn't have went behind my back with my so-called best friend, maybe Jade wouldn't have started to drink so much that night and maybe if I had not done so many lines and popped so many pills. Damn it Sara why the fuck did you have to play me like it was nothing.

_I've lost it all fell today its all the same_

_I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)_

_I'm sorry no (no)_

_I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you_

_i'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)_

_I'm sorry no (no)_

_I wish I could have quit you_

_I wish I never missed you and told you that I loved you every time I fucked you_

_The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through_

_Obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew! _

_How could you do this too me_

_Look at what I made for you it never was enough and the world is what I gave you_

_I used to be love struck and now I'm just fucked up_

_Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!_

**Flashback to a couple of months ago**

"Hey baby so are we still on for tonight?" She asked

"Yeah we are just come by my place and pick me up around 7."

"Ok baby I love you."

"I love you too Jay."

Sara wasn't tall but she wasn't short either she was around 5'5, she had long dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. In Jade's eyes she was perfect and she loved her with all of their heart. Tonight was their anniversary and Jade was planning to make this night special.

Jade planed to pick up Sara and take her to where they had first met and give her first gift and then she would take her to dinner. Then after dinner they would go out to the movies and after the movies she would give her the second gift and then take her back to her place.

Jade was ready by 6 and decided that she would go and pick up Sara early that way they could spend more time together. When she got to Sara's house she noticed that her best friend James's car was parked in the drive way. She didn't think anything of it because Sara and James had been friends since middle school and he was kind of like family to Jade so it wasn't anything out of the norm. Sometimes though she did get a shady feeling from James like she couldn't trust him.

Jade parked her car and decided she would just walk in and surprise them both and then be on her way. As she walked into the two-story house she heard noises coming from up stairs. As she made her way to her girlfriend's bedroom door the noises only got louder. Since the bedroom door wasn't shut all the way she was able to peek through and what she saw was enough to break her heart. Jade turned around and left the house and got in her car a drove off. She went to her house and started to drink and ready to give up on everything she once knew.

"Jade come on you have to stop drinking"

"Shut the fuck up Jayden! I can't deal with this right now. Our girlfriend is cheating on us with someone who was supposed to a best friend. And you want me to stop drinking. Fuck you and you know what you can pick her up and take her out tonight do what the fuck you want I'm done with this."

And with that Jayden took total control and what happens the rest of the night was on him. And with the thought of the love of his life betraying him better yet Jade caused all new rage he to take over. He went into room and a grabbed the little black box that was kept underneath the bed and took a bag of mixed pills out and decided he was going to be numb tonight. After popping a mixture of different pills he put the bag back in the box and placed it back underneath the bed. It was now six thirty and he was going to go head over to his now soon to be ex-girlfriend. Before he left the house he went to the shed and grabbed the lighter fluid and put it in the trunk of his car.

He headed over to the location of where Sara and Jade first met and took the lighter fluid sprayed it all over the place. It was funny that the place they first met was at a party at one of the many abandon buildings they used to party at. He looked around see as Jade went to great lengths to set it up with flowers and candles. The plan was to give her an open heart neckless here and to later give her a promise ring that once they were out of high school and where they wanted to be in life they would get married. 'Change of plans now' he thought 'Tonight you will burn like the fire that is raging inside me from the heartache and to make you pay'. Soon after he was finished he left to go pick her up.

He did pick her up and brought her to the destination, he had blind folded her and lead her to the room that was set up to be a beautiful memory. He gave her the neckless as plan music playing in the background and told her to close her eyes again telling her there was one more surprise. He struck a match tossing it into the room as he walked out. As he took off through the building making his way out he stopped just before making it to the exit. 'What fuck am I doing?' he thought 'Am I really going to commit murder over a girl who couldn't keep her legs closed?'. He took back off into the build realizing he couldn't just kill because she broke Jade heart. He made it back to where he had left her to see her stumbling around in the flames. He rushed in and grabbed her taking both her and himself out of the now burning building that was starting to collapse.

**Present Time**

_Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest._

_And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound._

_Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest._

_And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down._

When the song ended one tear was rolling down wiping away the tear and the stereo was turned off. It's so strange how much Tori and Sara look a like. Maybe that is why I feel like I can trust her and why I'm attracted to her so strongly. I don't know why it didn't click to me before. Damn it Sara if you wouldn't have fucked up maybe we would still be together now and maybe even happy.

"Maybe I should explain things"

"I don't know it's your call"

"Well you already went through the first day of school and now the plans have been made to talk to her and explain everything"

"You know what I don't care anymore. You go fucking talk to her and you can have full control tonight I need time to think and rest."

"Ok then I will take her to the beach or something since that seem to be a relaxing place to talk about things."

"Ok well I will be here and I will know what happens when you fall asleep tonight since that is when our thoughts are most open and easy to go through."

**Jade's POV**

I continued the drive to Vega's turned the stereo back on and flipped through my iPod to find something good to listen to I finally ended up deciding on Hinder's Nothing Good About Goodbye. It seemed like the best song since I had Sara on my mind and now I am going to see Vega and I don't even know what is going to happen. But all I know is that I can feel like I can trust her for some reason I just feel it.

_I rolled up my sleeves today_

_Cause I thought that this was over_

_But then you called to say_

_You forgot that broach of your mother's_

_Every time I try to cut the cord_

_You come crawling back with some excuse_

_You forgot something_

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_I could swear I saw you cry_

_I always knew you'd wind up falling harder_

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_Just say goodbye_

_I rolled up my sleeves today_

_Cause I thought that this had ended_

_But then you called again_

_To tell me how you're gonna blow my best friend_

_And every time I try to cut the cord_

_You come crawling back with some excuse_

_You forgot something_

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_I can swear I saw you cry_

_I always knew you'd wind up falling harder_

_Falling harder_

_Every story has two sides_

_In the he-said-she-said fight_

_Always knew you'd wind up falling_

_Falling harder_

I finally got to Vega's house and just pulled in the driveway and once I shut the car off I sat there for a moment thinking about how tonight was hopefully going to go. After a few minutes I got out the car making my to the front door to go get her. Once I got to door I rang the doorbell to bet met by a woman in maybe her mid forties with stone black eyes and short black hair, she had the same high cheekbones so I could only assume her to be Vega's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Vega I'm Jade, I'm a friend of Tori's. I'm here to pick her up" I said as politely as I could

"Hi Jade please call me Christine. Please come in Tori is upstairs getting ready let call her to let her know you're here." she said trying to force a smile

"Thank you."

With that she walked over to the stairs and call up them to Vega.

"Victoria darling you little play thing is here to pick you up." I stood there trying to figure out what she could have ment by that

"I'm coming Christine. She is not a play thing, she is my friend! Tell her I will be right down."

"Well hurry up she is waiting for you."

Only few seconds past until she came down the stairs. Vega looked absolutely stunning and for a second it felt like my heart stopped.

"Hey Vega are you ready to go?"

**At Tori's house **

**Tori's POV**

Of course as I was waiting the last few minutes for Jade/Jayden to get here I was just thinking about the night could bring when I was brought out of my thoughts by mother who's not so motherly, but that's besides the point, came barging in to my room. What the fuck is she doing her and when did she get here, I thought she was supposed to be gone.

"Victoria dear I need you to be out of the house tonight."

"What the Fuck Christine! Why do I have to leave?"

"Well if you must know I have a friend coming over tonight and well I want to have alone time with him and not have to worry about you being home interrupting us."

"Really Christine where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"Well don't you going out with one of your little friends or something on Friday nights? Why don't go stay with them for tonight I'm sure that they wont mind."

"Yeah I am going out but that doesn't mean you can just push me off on them because you don't want me at the house because you're a whore that can't keep their legs closed."

"You know what Victoria I am going to ignore your comment and leave you to pack your things and trust that you won't be back at the house till tomorrow afternoon. Ciao."

And with that Christine left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts again. I really hate her, I wish for once in her life that she could actually act like a mother. I went to grab my cell to check what time was because I still needed to get ready to go out with Jade.

When I finished putting a bag together I heard loud music coming from outside which only told me that Jade/Jayden was here which is perfect because I am so ready to get out of this house. Just as I was about to walk out of my bedroom I hear my mother call up to me.

"Victoria darling you little play thing is here to pick you up." I rolled my eyes when I heard say that, god could she be anymore rude

"I'm coming Christine. She is not a play thing, she is my friend! Tell them I will be right down." I yelled back

"Well hurry up she are waiting for you."

I really hate her when she is like this being fake in front of people. I took one last look in the mirror before I left my room and grabbed my purse and my phone and went downstairs to be stopped right in my tracks by the most stunning sight ever. Right when my eyes laid on her I knew it was Jade that was picking me up. She wore her hair half up and half down and the shirt she was wearing clung in all the right place. I probably she stop staring at her and say something before I got the chance to she did.

"Hey Vega, are you ready to go?"

"Hey Jade, yeah I'm more than ready let's go."

Just before we left Jade turned to my mother telling her that it was a pleasure to meet her, I could tell she didn't mean it. Then we walked out the door to her Camaro, seriously I love her car. When we got to the car she opened the car door for me and waited till I was settled in the car before shutting it. Then she walked over to her side and got into the car and then we were off.

We sat in silence for most of the drive well her iPod was on but we didn't talk. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was the type of silence that you would share between really good friends like nothing needed to be said each others presence was enough. I liked it I liked the effect that she was having on me but its weird I figured it wouldn't be the comfortable considering everything that was going to happened today and what might happen tonight. Once again she was the first to break the silence.

"So Vega are you nervous about what is going to happen tonight or something? You keep wring your hands" she asked coolly

Wow that was really upfront. "Yeah I am a little nervous."

"Don't be I promise you have nothing to be nervous about. I promise that once everything is explained that everything will hopefully be fine. Well I hope it will be."

"Yeah I hope so too. Are you nervous too?"

"No not really. I have had to do this before a few times so I'm used to it. I'm just sorry that I have to do it so soon."

"Oh well its ok I should be the one that is sorry since I was the one that wouldn't leave it alone to begin with. And why are you sorry that you would have to do it now? Would you have waited to tell me? Or would have not told me at all?"

"Don't be sorry it's just a lot to be thrown at you. And I'm sorry because it wasn't supposed to happen like this. And yes I would have told when I had gotten to know you better."

"Oh ok. So where are we going anyways we have been driving for a while now?"

"I figured we would go to the beach to talk since it seems to a relaxing place to talk. Is that ok?"

"That's fine I was just wondering."

And with that we went back to driving in silence the rest of the way to the beach. Once we got to the beach she parked the car then got out and went over to my door to open it for me. I swear she is the sweetest person I have ever met in my life. Before we left the car she went over to the trunk and pulled out a blanket which I figured we were going to sit and talk on. Once we got out of the car we made our way down to the beach. For a few minutes we walked along the beach till we found the perfect spot to sit and talk. As we sat down and looked out to the ocean and just as the sun was about to set she started to explain everything.

"Listen Vega I going to tell you everything but I need you to just listen and when I'm finished then you can ask anything you like and I will answer it ok?"

"Ok I won't say anything till you finish."

"Ok thank you." she said before she started

"Ok I guess I will start at the beginning then. When I was younger I used to never have any friends but that was because I didn't think I could trust anyone after being molested by a family friend so I came up with what I though was an imaginary friend name Jayden so I could have someone to play with and trust. And as I played with Jayden I started to give him his own voice and I would talk to him and he would talk back. And I used to get made fun of a lot for talking to myself by the other kids. And Jayden would always come and take care of things. When my parents found out about Jayden they thought it was just a phase that I would grow out of and when he started to become more real he developed his own personality and mannerism it started to show more and more. And one day at school I completely snapped from all the verbal abuse I was getting from all the other kids I just gave up and Jayden took care of everything. And from then on when things would get out of hand I would just shut down and Jaywould just take control and make everything better. And one day he got us in some serious trouble and my parents got involved and then they realized how serious of a problem Jayden could be they had me go and get evaluated to find out that I had developed a split personality. So they put me on meds and started making me go therapy just to make him go way. They would watch me take my meds just to make sure I actually took them. It was till I was about ten when Jayden came back into my life because I had stopped taking the meds when my father left. And Jayden and I have been back together ever since then. And for what made me come out here to live with my uncle well I am not going to lie Jay got us into some really big trouble and it was either do time or get sent out here. And as for what we did, well what he did, our last girlfriend cheated on us with our best friend on our anniversary and I had caught her because I had went to pick her up early and caught them in the act but they didn't see me so I left and went back to my house and stated drinking hard. Then Jay took over and popped a bunch of different pills and went picked her up and acted like nothing happened. And the mixture of both the pills and the alcohol started to kick and he brought her to where we had first met. She didn't even see it coming and he set the place on fire. But because we had loved her so much he went back into the building and saved her the cops showed up just as we pulled her out and we almost got charged with attempt to kill but they saw it as an accident caused by a candle. But our mother somehow knew different and threaten that she would turn us in so instead of doing that she sent us out her to our uncle Mike because she couldn't handle us. Till this day Sara doesn't know what happened but the next day we broke with her. And depending on the day you could either end up with me or you could end with Jayden." She said as calmly as she could

I just sat there at a lost for words. I really didn't know what to say about everything I had just heard all I could do was stare blankly and try to think about everything. I mean come on what the hell she tried to kill her ex because she cheated. I don't blame her she must have really loved her and it probably killed her inside but still a little harsh way to handle it. I couldn't just find a person that has normal problems and not a psycho in the making that could be killer. Then again I have no right to pass judgement on anyone. Then I heard her say something bring me out of my thoughts.

"Vega, will you please say something. I wanted to be completely honest with you and not leave anything out." she said nervously then she continued "I understand that I might have just freaked you out with all of this and you must think I am some type freak or something and I will understand if you do not want to see me again and if that's the case I still trust you not to say anything about this to anyone." she said with a little less nervousness in her voice

"I'm sorry Jade it just a lot to take in. And I promise you I will keep your secret safe." I said reassuringly fuck I have too much coke running through my vines

"Thank you. So are we good?"

"Yeah we are good. I now understand why Jayden didn't want to get into this earlier and freaked out. I should have respected that."

"I'm glad to know we are good. So do you have any questions about this because now is the time to ask?"

"Umm..No I really don't have anything to ask. Well I do have one thing to ask why did you try to kill her?"

"I didn't try to, Jayden did. I wanted her to hurt the same way she hurt me and I just gave up. And when Jay takes control and plots to get even he tends to go to extreme measures and he loved her just as much as I and it really hurt him and with that hurt came a whole brand knew type of rage and he lost it. But he couldn't kill her so he went back in to save her."

"Oh I take it that it is never a good idea to ever cross you."

"Yeah something like that."

"I will keep that in mind. I do have another question for you."

"Ok what is it?"

"Why did Jayden trust me to know about him?"

"Because you remind us both of Sara. You look like her in away and she was the only one he trusted till she hurt us. That and the fact he hates not being called by his name"

"Oh so I look like you ex that's great."

"Please don't take that as a bad thing. If he is willing to trust you and not even know you for even a day that is a good thing since he doesn't trust anyone."

"Ok and what about you Jade do you trust me?"

"Yes I do. I feel like I have know you my whole life and that it is easy for me to tell things. Do you trust me Victoria? Do you trust Jayden?" she asked using my full name, I could tell this was a very serious question

"I feel the same way about you also. It feels natural to talk to you about anything. And I do trust the both of you."

"Ok good. So now that you know my deep dark secrets do you have any? Its only fair since I shared ours."

"Yes I do have some deep dark secrets. But I don't know if I should tell you though." I said jokingly

"Please tell me I told you mine." she said as she gave me the irresistible pout face I have ever seen

"Fine I will tell you. I have an alcohol problem and I have had a really bad drug problem since the death of my father. And Christine my so-called mother treats me like shit and is never home and when she is home it is never a good thing. And I have a long history, I never did relationships I have always been the love 'em and leave 'em type of person." I don't know if it's the drugs that allowing me to tell her this or if it is because I feel as if it's the right thing to do since she shared her secrets with me. I chose to leave out the details with Ryder because that just seems like it would trigger something.

"I'm sorry Vega to hear about your father. And I'm sorry you mother is such a bitch to you when she is around. If you like you can come a spend the weekend with me at my house since my uncle is going to be working till Monday."

"That is an offer I cannot refuse."

"Well lets head back to my house and we can order pizza and watch movies."

"Alright then what are we waiting for then."

They go the things together and started to make their way back to Jade's car for a night that could possible become something more for them.

"Jade, I do have one more question"

"Yeah what is it?"

"The first night we met who did I sleep with? Was it you or Jayden?"

* * *

**Songs used:**

**Hollywood Undead- Black Dahlia **

**Hinder- Nothin Good About Goodbye**

**Leave comments and feedback please :)**

**I don't know it feels rushed to me but I hope you all like it.**


End file.
